


Nothing Ever Happens in Sioux Falls [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [8]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Digital Art, Family Feels, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Long Lost Relatives, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2017, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Fic art for "Nothing Ever Happens in Sioux Falls" byTwisted_Slinky.Fic summary: After realizing the extent of his son's involvement with the murders and strange occurrences that have plagued Beacon Hills over the past year, Sheriff Stilinski decides his son should spend the summer with his aunt in South Dakota, one Sheriff Jody Mills. Which means Stiles has to leave his friends and the supernatural behind for what promises to be a completely vanilla, not to mention emotionally tense, trip to nothing-happens-here Sioux Falls. When Stiles gets wind of how his late uncle passed though, he can't resist the chance to investigate, which leads him to a grumpy old salvage yard owner and a butt-load of trouble.





	Nothing Ever Happens in Sioux Falls [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Slinky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Slinky/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_First Meeting_

 

_Pancakes_


End file.
